Broken Nights
by Wicked Falcon
Summary: They are being hunted for the child that they have, but why? She asks this question too many times that her own companion is unable to help. How can they live when they only survive...R
1. Part 1

Okay, here a new story that just would not leave until it was down. I have not forgotten about the others but me and Malea are having a dispute at present on how the next chapter should be written and then Terri had to stick her nose in and not leave. So Terri has her story now and Malea is sulking in her corner, so maybe we will see the next chapter of Run With The Wild Winds within the next couple of days.

Falcon: *Smacks Malea in the head* but nothing, and this not your story.

Terri: So what is her deal?

Rad: Can I eat her?

Falcon: *Face palms before eyes go upwards in bescheeching of the heavens.* Why me! And no. Rad, get back here.

Terri: Ha, have fun. Onto the story. Rad, I think...Oh bother! *Quickly chases after Rad and Falcon.*

Please read and review! Don't own nothing but my characters that come from my own warped mind.

Forgot!!! Speech is as:

"_ALL_" Speech thoughts. (Non-verbal communication)

_**ALL**_ Commlink communication

* * *

_**Broken Nights.**_

The gravel rolled gently under their feet as they tightly pushed their sweaty bodies into the crumbling wall behind them. Holding a hand low in the air as a head turned towards the footsteps that crunched along the broken pathway. Black streaked across the young cheeks as the innocent eyes turned towards the elders that were leading them to safety. A small whimper was heard before a shushing sound was made. Sliding with silent feet, the teenager crept forward to look around the corner of the building. Eyes and brains making quick calculations of time and distance. With a flick of the wrist the first one to race across the quadrant before a hail of hot pulsing fire followed their falling comrade.

"Told you it would never work." A voice whispered as the face pressed closer to the wall. Tears streaking down the hidden face.

"Just shut up." The teenager's voice snarled at the hidden figure. "I'm trying to think." The voice holding a slight higher pitch to it.

"So you are saying..."

"I ain't saying nothing. So shut up before I shove you out there to defend for yourself, Marc." The body leaned forward slightly as the hands pressed along the wall, fingers seeking the hidden holes out.

"Geez, Terri." Marc ran a hand along the back of his neck before dropping his head against his chest. His breathing becoming sallower as he slipped in a light sleep as his back rested against the building.

"Are we going to live?" A small voice spoke out as Terri felt the hand slide into hers. Her face turned stunned for a moment, unsure of the physical contact that she was receiving from the small hand in hers. Her palm closing on reflex before giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Sure, kid." Terri mumbled before she kicked Marc in the shins to awaken him. Frowning as stones started to rain from above their hiding place. Her eyes glanced up as a head bobbed back into the shadows. Almost rolling her eyes as the one person that could be that annoying was brought forth into her mind. She nudged Marc with her hand as another shower of stones and dirt was thrown their way.

"What?" Marc swiped at the hand that shook him from his slumber. Rubbing at his eyes to help them back into focus as he watch her head move into a certain direction. "Oh!" He muttered as he licked his lip, banging his head against the wall behind him.

"Count of two..." Terri raised her right brow in emphasises of the plan that was forming in the forth of her brain. Tapping the side of his head before she signalled the directions that she wanted to move in.

"Why me?" Shaking his head as he turned his massive body into the setting sun. "You know we don't have long before night fall?" he shivered at the thought of the nightly creatures that wandered the streets.

"And you're a sissy, Marc!" Terri snickered before her hand hit his shoulder. "Come on, we have to a place to bunk down for the night!" The little girl reached for Terri as they marched forward along the building. "Rad." Terri whispered out as they passed the spot that she knew that she had seen him in. "Get your butt down here, Rad."

"_You called, mistress._" His voice curling around the s of the word.

"You need a leash for that animal, Terri." Marc scoffed as he eyed the black creature in front of their party with barely held contempt.

"Play nicely, Marc." Terri scolded as her eyes searched the area for a resting place. Raising her eyebrow as Rad nodded his head before he bounded up and away from thr group. Terri smile softly as she watched the grace that her friend had coiled within his body. "This way." She pointed into the direction that the creature had bounded away in. Falling to her knees when a loud screeching sound pierced through the air.

"Run!" She roared as she flung the smaller girl up on to her shoulders before her fingers dug into the loose dirt at her feet. Her blood pumping through her system as she forced her body into overdrive as the aged old flight instincts overtook her. Pushing her further into the growing darkness of her mind. Her senses reaching out as her hand touched the out laying brick work. Her fingers traced the lacing of the iron before she forced the rotting wood away from the opening before she stepped into the musty smelling cavern.

"I'm...scared!" A tiny voice whispered into her ear as Terri stood, watching the area as her body bent to allowed the girl to touch the floor under them.

"It'll be alright." Terri sniff the air for any strange scents before her gaze turned back towards the child that sat huddled on the ground. Her slight shoulders shaking as the night atmosphere started to drop in temperature. _So small._ Terri thought as she struggled to maintain to keep her eyes open. "You got a name, kid?" Stretching before she dropped to the child's level. Her head tilting to the side as the girl shook her head no at the question. Terri pinched her lips together in thought before a distant shuffling sound drew her attention away from the child.

"_They have arrived!_" The warning sounded through her mind before her eyes made out the shape of her friend.

"Doesn't sound well with you, Rad." Terri smirked at the resounding snort that the creature made.

"_I stay with you, mistress._" The shape straightening itself with the pride that she could feel radiating off it.

"Rad, the name's Terri." She scolded before she stuttered out. Her eyes searching out for the child that was no longer in the area with them. "Damn it, damn it all too the ten hells. Why me?" She muttered as her eyes beseeched the ceiling above.

"_She is over in those shadows._" His bony finger pointed into the cornering shadows. His head tilting to the side as he stared at the curled shivering ball of flesh.

"Are you able to do a surface scan for her name?" Terri spoke as she moved over into the shadows. Her hands held out to the side as she struggled in the growing darkness. Her feet shuffling along, kicking tiny puffs of dust as she toed her way over to the shivering child. "It's gonna be a cold one tonight." Her own voice sounding loud in the stillness of the atmosphere.

"_You rest._" Rad hunched down to sit and watch the opening.

"Yeah, I hear ya." her hand reaching up to cover the yawn that was forming. "I should really strip this stuff from my feet." She murmured as she laid her head along side the child. Her body curling around in protection as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"_She is not for you, hunter!_" The voice hissed into his mind as he watched the sleeping human female. Almost distributed by the venom that laced through the voice, his head tilted to the side as he scanned with his mask. The heat signture flowing from one into two. One being a lot smaller then the other.

"Why would you say that?" K'ylia-len shook his head as he stepped further into the opening.

"_She is mine._" Screeching echoed over the walls as tapping grew louder with each passing second

_**I am under attack!**_ He summoned over his link as he quickly uploaded his co ordinates to his superiors. His eyes watching the walls wearily as he moved further into the room.

"Rad." Terri screamed as she searched for the nearest weapon that she could lay her hands on. Her eyes narrowing at the tallest shadow as her fingers curled around the timber that she had scattered earlier in her previous entry. "Rad, move." She yelled as she swung the stick up in an upwards arc towards the intruder. The feeling of claws across her stomach, pulling her backwards as she attempted to make contact with the shadows.

"_Go, mistress. Take the youngling away from this certain death._" Terri shook her head as she pushed her way pass him over to the sleeping child. Shaking slightly as she bent to retrieve the child into her arms, her eyes search desperately for an escape route out of the trap that she now found themselves to be in. Closing her eyes, she pushed her way into the narrow crack that she could barely see. A hint of musty wetness on the air as she felt the wall give way from under their combined weight.

"See ya on the other side then, Rad." She murmured as the last part of the wall gave way in a resounding crack. Her eyes flickered for a moment as she curled her body protectively around the child as she felt herself free fall for a few instants before she painfully hit the ground below. Groaning before her body slumped forward into a healing sleep.

* * *

Yeah, it's a bit choppy but things should work out as they go along. And no, I don't know what is Rad's problem with Malea.

So review please!!! Pretty please!!! I will give a cookie to whoever reviews!!!

Until next time, have a good one! ;D


	2. Part 2

Okay, here is the new chapter in such a short time. It's raining and I don't have much to do at present but either way, don't expect it too much. I'm having a problem of all my characters fighting in my mind. So it is possible that it could be very random at times.

Terri: You're not random. You are just plain warped.

Falcon: Coming from...

Rad: Mood swing girl.

Terri: *Shoots a glare towards Rad*

Malea: So when is it my turn.

Falcon: *reaches for the headache tablets* See what I mean. Let's get onto it!

Don't own nothing but my characters and bad spelling.

**Dragonfiz:** _hehehe, I have no clue where the next chapter is. And I wouldn't dream of keeping my readers waiting!_

* * *

Part II.

Terri felt the heat at her back as she struggled back into the light that flared brightly behind her sealed lids. Her brows drew together as she threw her hand over to help in the aide against it. She swallowed a couple of times in hopes that she would be able to help with the moisture that her mouth and tongue would clearly enjoy.

"Ahhh..." She mumbled as she tried to roll away from her heat source. Groaning as her muscles tighten and loosen as she stretched her arms and legs. Her back arching before her mouth opened wide into a yawn. She stopped in mid stretch as a scent assaulted her nasal cavities.

"Food, female?" A seductively darken voice whispered across her drums as she shook her head to ease the fog that was gathering around it.

"Where am I?" Terri peeled her lids open, blinking a few times to clear the fuzziness and sleep away from them. Her hand reaching behind her to feel the small child that had somehow tuck herself up. Terri would think about that one later as she could smell the meat frying from over the fire. "How did I get here?" She demanded as her arms automatically crossed over her chest.

"You should be more careful with your pet." Another voice floated down the stairs, making Terri turn on her heel as she seen an ankle stand in her line of sight.

"That does not really answer my question!" Impatiences flowed freely through her system as her eyes flickered between the strangers. Clicking her fingers together, she tilted her head to the side as she heard footsteps from outside the compound that she was standing in. "Don't come any closer, if you know what is good for you?" Her right brow shot up into her hair line as the elder laughed at her threat.

"Yes, fighting one." The voice chuckled as the ankle turned into a womanly body. "Fierce and strong. Not one or the other but both. And yet, not either."

"I have no idea what you are saying, old woman." Terri flicked her hair away from her face as she study her surroundings more. "Rad." She called out gently, praying that her friend was not too far away from her. Her eyes glancing over to the child that sleep on the furs.

"Tabiatha, leave the female alone."

"But, Polera, she is just what is needed."

"Just leave it be." Shaking his head as the matter was closed between them.

"Bah, males. What would you know?" Tabiatha looked over to the sleeping child. Holding her hand out to Terri as they greeted in the traditional way of the planet. "Come and seek peace among us." Bowing her head lowly to the younger woman in front of her.

"You are strange." Terri shook her head as she headed towards the burning fire. "Now..."

"_Mistress, you are awaken at last._" Rad gleeful voice shook through Terri's body as her eyes darted around the room to find him.

"Rad, what happened?" She demanded as she strove over to the area that her skin tingled the most in. "And get down here now." Crossing her arms over her chest. She was tiring of the non answers that she was receiving, fast. Anger licked along the surface as she glared at the shadow that hovered in the cover of darkness.

"_Protected you._" Rad hissed at her as he landed lightly on his feet. His lips peeling back to show his silvery teeth. Terri craned her head up to look at him.

"And don't you hiss at me, Radait." Pointing her finger into his face as he stood to his full height of seven feet.

"_Don't make me eat you._" The drool slipped onto the ground as his tail swayed behind him as he grew agitated at her.

"Oh no, you don't, buster." Terri reared up as she pucker her lips up before she spat his way. Making him screech from it. "Ha, got you now!" She taunted before she turned on her heel, glancing at the sleeping child before she fled from the room.

"You can not hide, Terri." Tabiatha murmured behind the departing figures. "Some things have to be learnt while others are taught." She closed her eyes as she sent a silent prayer up for the young woman. With a high pitch squeal ripped through the atmosphere did the old woman smile.

Terri gazed went to the star studded night as she floated in the gently lapping water. The water held the day warmth in as she paddled around using her hands. Sighing with contentment as she allowed her worries to float away on the winds of the water. She enjoyed the quiet that the night could offer. With a low growl, she flopped over onto her stomach and swam back to the shore line. Diving under the water, she pushed herself to the surface of the water when she felt something brush along her legs. Kicking her legs out as her head swirled above the water.

"Must have been a fish!" She muttered as she swam back into the swallower water before sitting on the river bed. Leaning back onto her elbows, she allowed the water to flow over her shoulders and chest. "What do you want?" Her eyes never leaving the swirling water.

"_Peace._" Rad sat down on his haunches as he waited for her to make eye contact with him.

"Yeah, peace." Her head rolled backwards to look at him, upside down. "Whatever that may mean." She sighed as she glanced once again at the stars. "Do you think my prince charming is out there, Rad?" She murmured as her shoulders slumped forward. Rad tilted his head to the side as he listened to what she was saying. The wave of emotions that assaulted him.

"_Wash. I'll protect you._" Rad stood up as he turned his back on the young woman that was relaxing around in the swallows of the water. He mentally sighed as he made himself more comfortable as he silently listen to the sounds of splashing water.

"Come Rad, time to keep moving." Terri gently stroked her fingers along his back, almost making him jump at the feel of her touch taking him unawares. "Don't worry, Rad. I won't tell anyone." She smirked before she skipped down the barely visible pathway. "Come on." She waved at him before she disappeared around the bend in the path.

"_Why me!_" He whispered before he moved away to follow her. He could feel the hunters as they drew closer to their hiding place. Snarling as his pace double before he stood in front of her. Standing to his full height, he swayed as he waited for the presence to uncloak themselves.

"Hey, get out of the way." Terri strode around rad before your vain attempts of shoving him out of her way. "Move, lard ass." She huffed out as she blew her bangs away from her face.

"_No._" Rad stood his ground. He carefully watched Terri, in an attempt to see what she would do. "_You move._" He really could not help himself as he poked her in the shoulder. A smile pulled at his lips at her yelp of surprise. Earning him a glare from her as she stood huffing through her nose at him.

"Fine." She shouted as she stepped away. Her head turned at the noise of timber creaking near them. "Oh, just fly away." The leaves rustled as her heavy footstep grew fainter, making Rad breath a sigh as he slowly followed. Glaring at the laughing imp that hung in the trees.

* * *

Some more goodness, or not. Let me know.

So until next time, have a good one! ;D


	3. Part 3

Here is the next chapter. I swear that this site is jinxed or something. Anyway, onwards and upwards with the story so far.

**Dragonfiz****:**_ Are you like my stalker or something...But here is the new chapter that you asked so kindly for...*Tosses a cookie or two, in your direction* _

I don't own anything but my characters and plot line. _**WARNING**_: Some implied sexual references.

Rad: You don't own me.

Falcon: Yes. *Hides behind the door.*

Rad: No.

Terri: Get over it already.

Falcon: Yes, I do and so there.*Sticks tongue out*

Terri: *rolls her eyes before holding up hands.* Children.

Falcon: hey that is my line...anyway, whatever. Read on people.

* * *

**Part III.**

Terri leaned against the wall as her eyes gazed out over the forest. The scent filling the air as the heat flowed gently across her skin to raffle her hair. Tilting her head to the side as she listen closely to the crickets that chirped their songs. She could feel a gentle smile pull at her lips as she slowly closed her eyes. Peace flowed through her veins as she felt a slight touch on her fingers. Making her look down at the small child that stood still, waiting for conformation that she was doing the right thing.

"You realise kid, that we have no where to go!" Terri laughed bitterly at the thought. Pulling her arms closer to her mid section, she crouched onto her haunches as her head rested against the wall. "You got family?" Terri peeled an eye open to stare at the child. The heart shape face a painful memory.

"No, I don't think so." The voice sounded so pitiful that Terri could feel the sorrowfulness of the child.

"Got a name?" Terri quirk her brow as she waited for an answer from the child. She could feel the impatience building as the seconds seem to drag out. The girl looked around fearfully before her green eyes turned back towards Terri. Shaking her head no before she popped her thumb into her mouth.

"_It seems that she was never named_." Rad slink in from the shadows. Almost like he was dancing on his legs, a crooning sound coming from him.

"Um, Rad." Terri blinked a few times as she pointed at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"_Nothing_." He snorted before turning around. "_Nothing that you should be worried about._"

"Hm." She eyed him with specular. "And your tail is doing the rumba for what reason then?" She smirked when she received a sharp warning growl. Her brow lifted up as she stared at him.

"_It's nothing._" He huffed before he turned back around to her. His fingers tapping along his legs as he constantly shifted on them. His senses darting everywhere.

"Ha-huh. And that would mean exactly?" Terri licked her lips before stepping away from the wall. Her eyes grew round when Rad's head turned towards her movements. "Oh, cow. That!" Her face dropped as the realisation hit her. "Sorry, Rad." Her hand tightly clenching the child's as she moved back slowly.

"What's happening?" The girl whimpered as she sensed the sudden tension between the two young adults.

"Whatever you do, kid." Terri spared a glance to the clinging child. "Don't run and definitely, don't scream." Pushing her gently behind her as her eyes focus back onto Rad's body movements. Schooling her facial features to reveal no emotions as she shove the child into the wall behind them. "Hide." Terri hissed before she took off running away from the area. Rad's head snapping with her movements before his body followed her away from the teary eyed child that hovered in the darkness.

The feel of freedom brushing along her skin as she raced along the barely visible trail that weaved around and within the trees and undergrowth. Her cheeks holding a bright pink colour as she pumped her legs to run faster as she stretch them to sail over the fallen tree trunk. Her ears accurately tuning into her surroundings. Terri love the way her body move with the tight turns as she ran further into the wooded area. A smile plastered to her face as a clearing came into view. Skidding to a halt as she threw leaves and grass from under her stopping feet. Her eyes quickly scanned around the area before she sat down and waited.

Terri plucked at the ground as she grew impatient with the waiting. Her fingers twirled the leaf around before she ripped it to piece, allowing them to flutter to the floor. Muttering under her breath as she move to stand on her feet. Her head turning towards the rustling sound of the moving leaves. Sighing when she seen Rad step through them. Cocking her eye brow in enquiry to the amount of noise that he was emitting, namely the cooing sound.

"You feeling alright?" Terri leaned forward as she bent down to scoop up some more leaves.

"_No._" Terri felt the pain that was tearing through Rad's mental defences. "_It's stronger this time._"

"I would say." Terri shuffled around as she circled the clearing. The sound of water tinkled into her hearing. She smiled as she suddenly turned, before heading in the direction of the water. Her skin tingling at the thought of being in water again. Rad snarled at the thought of losing his prey. His instincts pulling him further into the darkness of his mind.

"_Stop._" He pleaded before he turned in the direction that her scent was most potent in. His tail weaving dangerously as he screech. Lunging in after her.

"Radait. Let me go." Terri struggled within his claws as they slowly bit into her flesh. Wincing as she felt the blood weeping from the puncture wounds. He stuck his head closer to her neck as his outer mouth open to allow the scent of her blood in.

"_Hmm, delicious._" Rad murmured as he moved in closer to her. Her scent intoxicating to him.

"Last warning!" Terri gritted through her teeth as she shifted her legs before she bent at the waist, throwing his weight over her shoulder, screaming as she felt his claws shred her right shoulder. Lifting her foot as she shoved her heel into his throat, holding her full weight away just enough, without her losing her balance. "Rad." She clicked her fingers to gain his attention.

"_What?_" He snarled as he twitched under her foot. Her toes holding his mouth closed.

"Are you listening?" Terri pressed further on his larynx as she fisted her hands onto her hips. Narrowing her eyes as Rad's body went deathly still. "Rad, listen and listen good..." Her mouth snapping closed at the sound of leaves rustling on the ground. Allowing a low pitch growl out of her throat as she spun in the direction that she knew that the sound had originated from. Fire flared into her eyes as she slowly stepped away from the body on the ground.

Terri held her stance before she slowly crept among the trees, trying to find the intruder that made that sound. Frustration flamed along her veins as she struggle to control the snarl that was threaten to break free. Her body stopping suddenly as her ear drums flared at the distant sound of footsteps. Turning her head into that directions, her legs move her forward. Grasping when she was pulled suddenly to a stop. The sound closer to her now, as she turned to glance at the person beside her.

"_Don't. Hurt and pain._" Rad whispered before he pulled Terri along after him. "_We leave now._" He was afraid for himself but for her. She was so fragile, so breakable. His claws wrapped themselves more tightly around her wrist. He would do anything to protect her. His senses told that they were close but at least down wind, so their scents would go almost undetected.

"Oops." Terri whispered as her foot landed on the hidden stick, breaking it in half. She cringed at the loud cracking sound that it made. "Should right about now!" She grunted as she pushed the creature down the trail that she could not make out in the darkness but he seemed to know to in which direction that they were facing in. "My bad." Her voice carrying a little in the stillness. She swallowed in hopes that her heart would reside back in her chest and not her throat.

"_This is unacceptable._" He muttered before he flung Terri onto his back, carrying her as he made a leap into the trees above them. His claws struggling against the bark as he felt the pain shooting up his arm to rest in his shoulders.

"That hurt." Terri gritted her teeth before she thump the back of his head with her clenched fist. Her other hand randomly reaching for places that either made her groan or hiss at her. Rolling her eyes at another growl, she thumped for the second time in the same amount of time. "Will you just get over it, already?"

"_Wouldn't you like that, female!_" He grunted under his breath as he stopped to gather his bearings before leaping over to another tree. "_Just a bit more, and we'll be right_." He stated in a much quieter tone before he added as an afterthought, "_I hope._"

"Um, Rad." Terri tapped his shoulder frantically. "Rad, they right behind us." Terri screeched into his hearing.

"_I should just dump your ass_." He snip at her.

"Try it." Her voice sweetly whispered as her fingers trailed down his back, making him arch as the pleasure danced along his nerve endings.

"_You don't play fair._" He whined as she shrugged her shoulders at him in no response action before her eyes crinkled at the side.

"I learnt from the best." She giggled as she rolled her eyes. "Okay, let me down." Shoving at his shoulder to force to release the pressure that he was holding her legs with.

"_No way_." Rad shook his head as he changed direction again.

"And what would you suggest then, oh mighty one?" She smirked as she could see that he was thinking hard about the situation that they were in. She felt a slight gait change before she shrugged from his back.

"_Go to the child_." His claws reached out to her, trailing them along her cheek. "_Hide and I will find you_." Her tears hung on her lashes as he waved her away from him. Turning on her heel as she fled away from the forest.

* * *

They argue way too much some times...So review and let me know more goodness or not.

**Should it go up a rating or not? Vote on my profile.**

Are you people insane or something...I can't believe I have over a hundred visitors already. That is actually a very humbling thing, I do believe. Makes me want to write more and the fact that I happen to love Rad and Terri so much.

So until next time, have a good one! ;D


	4. Part 4

Here is another segment for this little drama. Sorry it took so long with getting it up but had a little problem of not knowing what to write. Not writer's block per sa just the opposite in fact. I am also in the process of writing a few other stories as well, which can be difficult with having so many ideas and too many stories. You don't want them to clash and sound the same. Enough of me rambling on.

Rad: Take your time as seeing I am the only one that is stuck at present.

Falcon: Want a hankie to go with that tear jerker.

Rad: Maybe I should eat you instead.

Falcon: Hahuh, and who will tell the story then? *raises brow at the contained Rad*

Rad: Terri will.

Falcon: Whatever ya think.

Terri: Will you people just shut up for one moment so I can sleep. Sheesh.

Falcon: Make me. *Runs for the door with Terri hot on the heels*

Rad: Now can I come out and play?

Terri and Falcon: No.

I think the disclaimer is around here somewhere. I will just have to find it again. *Shrugs shoulders* You know the drill.

_**Speech**_ - Comm link chatter.

_"Speech"_ - Non-verbal comm.

* * *

PART 4

Rad sunk low onto his haunches so that he could fit more comfortably into the smallish room. His screeches dying down with the time that he had been locked up. He had hoped that Terri was able to make her way to the small child that would need her protection from the outside world. His head hung to the side as it was bumped again into the metal casings. He growled low in his throat, his tail scraped along the ceiling as he was jerked around some more.

"What did you catch this time?" A deep masculine voice chirped into the morning air. The temperature was already rising and the sun had not hit the sky yet.

"I don't know, but we miss the little female..." Rad interrupted their talking as he rammed his body against the cage in his rage of how they talked about Terri.

"Feisty, isn't she?" Laughter danced across the room as the heavy footstep lead away from his cage to leave him in silence. Hissing at the unfairness of being caught, but he had to do something so that she had be able to escape.

"_More then you know!_" Rad retorted back as he surveyed his surroundings. The smell of wet dirt filled his nasal cavities making them flare from the stench of it. He hated being underground. His tail swoosh behind him as he tried to find himself a more comfortable seating position. His body twitching every other second in his agitation. Low growling could be heard if some one approached close enough to hear.

- - - -

Terri breathed through her nose as her legs pumped more energy as she could hear the thudding footsteps behind her. She refuse to look behind and scare the hell out of herself when she actually saw how close they were to her. Shaking her hair out of her face as she quickly turned to her right before she coiled her legs to bound up into the trees.

"Oh brother." She muttered as she almost face planted into the trunk as she swung her arms around to latch onto it. Steadying her heart rate as her head turned back towards the ground as she watch the stampede of bodies flow pass with some interest. Shaking her head at their foolishness, she scrambled higher into the branches and waited for them to lose interest in the search of her. She crossed her arms over her chest, her head banging against the bark as she closed her eyes. Her ears attuned to the surrounding sounds as she drifted lightly in her sleep.

"Don't come any closer." Terri snarled before she free fell out of the tree to land lightly on her feet before taking off in the undergrowth. Not hearing the clicking sound or trilling that was made after her words.

Tye'iope stared after the young female. He could guess that she was not very old for her species. She was quick and nimble, showing promise as a trophy for him. He did not have the heart to kill some thing so young that it was rumoured to nearly impossible to train it. He sighed through his mask as he turned back to his fellow hunt brothers.

"She is too young for some one like you." Igtoeu-ja thumped him on the back as he returned back into the folds of brother hood. "And anyway, my sister has her eyes on you." Chuckling as Tye'iope snorted his disgust that someone that was barely out of nappies, hanging on his every word. It was almost sickening in his mind.

"She would have to wait a while." Kiryual trilled at the disgruntled stance that Tye'iope held. His arms crossing over his chest as he wait for their teasing to die out patiently, just barely.

"Are we finished?" Tye'iope mocked with his hand resting on his biceps. His eyes rolling behind his mask at the snickering that was directed towards him. "When you are all ready now?" Shaking his head as they started to shove each other.

"Maybe we should get a female for you, Kiryual." Igtoeu-ja jabbed before he sat down. "What were we meant to be hunting again?"

"What drugs did he take before we left?" Kiryual glared down at Igtoeu-ja. "He is in no state to be hunting."

"I have absolutely no idea." Tye'iope scratched behind his head as his brother started to sing in his guttural voice.

"And he is your brother." Kiryual laughter rang high in the air as Tye'iope hurled him up onto his shoulders before making his way back to the ship. Shrugging his shoulder as he shifted Igtoeu'ja weight to balance them both properly before he made the leap to the ground. Softly growling at his brother for his stupidity.

Terri's heart pounded out all other noises as she pushed her way through the undergrowth, grumbling about rude people and such. She rubbed her eyes as she stopped to gather her bearings around her. She swore she was heading in the right direction, her eyes flickering around her as she scratched the back of her head. From what she could gather on the amount of light that was shining through the canopy, she was in a clearing of some description.

"Time to get off what ever drugs I'm taking." She muttered to herself as she found a rock to sit on. Confusion danced along her spine as her gaze darted around the enclosure that she found herself in. Shaking her head as she settled down for the duration of the night. There was no way in hell was she going back to sleep. Her head turning to the sound of approaching footsteps. Without second thoughts she bounded up into the cover of the trees, squatted and waited for the footsteps to appear through the undergrowth.

Her brows pulled into a frown when she knew that the noise had stopped from underneath her. Her gaze searching the area wildly for the maker of the noise. She lightly hissed her displeasure as she crawled her way down the branches to seat herself closer to the ground. Her eyes narrowing at the slightly distort air in front of her.

_**Don't move!**_ The pilot warned Tye'iope. _**We have an unknown hovering in the tree branches near the ship.**_

_**What do you want me to do,**_ Tye'iope disbelief rang high through the communication channel.** J**_**ust drop my brother off and kill the intruder, Puitre?**_

_**Now who is being funny. **_Puitre snorted as tapping could be heard in the background. _**Can't touch this species, anyway. Information is classified.**_

_**C'jit. What am I do then?**_ Tye'iope shifted his brother around as he thought quickly on the situation. Moments like these hated with a passion.

_**Just sit tight for now. You hunting group is heading back anyway. **_Puitre stated before more clicking could be heard.

_**Just what I need.**_ Tye'iope shut down the communication unit before throwing his unconscious brother onto the ground. Shaking his head at the thought of all the teasing starting again. Flicking through the spectrums of his mask, he searched the area of that Puitre had stated that this being was, picking up a faint heat signature just above his head. Almost allowing a territorial growl out to warn the intruder that they were to close to him.

_**Hey, hey, we've arrived.**_ Kiryual sneered as he glanced down at the body on the ground. _**What got sick of carrying him**_. Only to have Tye'iope point upwards with his finger.

_**We have a visitor and we are forced to stay here until otherwise told.**_ Tye'iope shook his head at this.

_**Wonder if it is that creature you scared off earlier?**_ Kiryual snorted as Tye'iope crouch down low, a hiss of displeasure exiting his throat before he launched himself at his friend.

_**Cease your playing around now. **_A deep guttural voice chastised the two young hunters. _**What ever you have done, you have caught its attention. Should it approach your position, kill on sight.**_

_**Yes, Elder Yeridekl.**_ Kiryual closed his eyes in sheer disbelief at the order that they had received.

"You think the elder has lost his mind." Tye'iope whispered at his friend. Turning his head in the direction that he seen the heat source. "What if it is that female?" Shaking his head at the undisclosed consequences of such an action.

"Well, let's hope it ain't then." Kiryual shot back. "That is one thing I will never do. Maybe we should just capture it."

"No. Apparently they are more wild then us." Tye'iope's eyes widen at the gentle movements of the branches in front of them. His hand rose to point in that direction. Holding his breath at the seething hatred that marred the face in front of his gaze. The body coiled ready to spring at a moments notice.

"Leave me alone." Terri snapped at them before she swung herself back up into the trees. Her figure disappearing from their sights, all heaving a sigh of relieve.

"Let's get going before she comes back." Kiryual stammered before helping Tye'iope pick up Ig'toeu-ja.

"What a female!" All eyes looked at the quiet one of the group.

"I think this planet is starting to affect everyone!" Puitre smirked at the opening of the decloaked ship. "Hurry before it comes back." His eyes hovering over the group before stopping on Tye'iope.

"I need your recording for what happen out there." with a nod of the head, they left the docking bay. "And be ready for some lessons tomorrow." Smirking at the all the growls and hisses he received from that statement, he sauntered away from the embarking group.

* * *

Now we know who they are, what is wrong with Terri's species that has them quaking in their metal shoes. Sit tight and we will find out.

Please. pretty please, leave a review and I will give a cookie.

So until next time, have a good one! ;D


	5. Part 5

Here is another chapter for your viewing pleasure. I would've had this up last night but the other half decided it was more funner playing around on my computer instead of his. And because my hard drive is no longer in his, it was pointless in my view trying to continue on with story. So here we are. Thanks to everyone that has stuck to this story as I stumble around and fleshed my characters out.

**KisshuXIchigo4Eva:** _Yay, for chapter 6. Here is more that you wanted. Thanks for the vote of confidence._

**Zarsthor:** _It most properly looks that way. But there is usually a method to my madness that no one but I can understand at times. Yeah, it's choppy and not very polished but that is what learning is all about. I have not rushed this fiction what so ever. Yeah, it could have been put together a bit better, but I am still learning the art of suspense. Dropping crumbs without giving the whole damn cake away. I want the reader to sit back and say, I did not see that coming or I would never have guessed that. Everyone hates a predictable story. Where is the fun in that. I also like to give my readers the ability to image without me describing every little detail. I just can't find what is so wrong. **If anyone thinks I should fix up something, please show me where and I will think about.**_

So please read and review!

Falcon: Not one word, Rad. Or I will roast you like the kangaroo that you are.

Terri: What's up with her?

Rad: Must be that time of the month.

Falcon: I heard that, you little maggot. Here eat this for me. *hands disclaimer to Rad* What the hell are ya still doing here, the story is below.

* * *

PART 5

Puitre glanced around the room as the hunters slowly filed into the debriefing meeting that was about to take place. He could already feel the pressure building behind his eyes as the younger ones pushed each other through the door way, not really caring if they were hurting any body else. He emitted a low warning growl at them before turning towards Tye'iope who stood to the right of him. Moving his head in acknowledgement of the other before his eyes resume searching the seating area. Breathing in deeply as he turned to look at the notes that laid in front of him.

"Are we all ready?" Puitre raised his voice over the din. Hearing a few grunts returned back to him as signals that he could continue. "Why we are all here now, is because one of the scouting parties found a newish species." hearing a few roars and laughter sounding out before it settled back down.

"Was that all?" A deep voice trilled from the furtherest part of the room. "I could be polishing my trophies instead of listening to you."

"By all means, go and do that." Puitre pointed to the door behind him. "But know this." He held his finger up, "If you leave this room without knowing the information that is contained in these documents that I hold in my possession. Then you won't learn the consequences of hunting this particular species." His ridge lifted up to gauge his seriousness of the whole situation.

"That good, huh?" His mandibles moved around before shrugging his shoulder before he reclined back into his beginning position. "Now, this I have to hear about." Muttering as his hands went behind his head.

"Bloody idiot." He muttered under his breath before his eyes swept around the room again. "Anyone else like to interrupt?" He snarled the challenge.

"Just ignore him." Kiryual stated before shoving the bigger yautja out of the chair. Making him roar with the indignation of laying on the floor for all to see. "See, a push over." He smirked down before shifting back in his seat. His attention back on Puitre again.

"You will pay for that one, little brother." He growled before taking his seat again.

"When you think you are ready." Kiryual hissed back at the darker skin male.

"That is enough!" Puitre roared out hie frustration. Rubbing at his temple before slamming his fist onto the desk in front of him. "To kill it is too die!" He snarled out to them as he came around the desk to stand in front of them.

"Surely it is not that bad?" Some one objected into the quiet atmosphere.

"You would be surprised." Puitre shook his head as others began to stand up. "This is much worst then what we had originally thought. We were all leaded believed to a point that this species was all dead." His eyes thoughtful for a moment. "And now clearly that is not the situation."

"What is so bad about this breed?" Sniggering could be heard at the remark made by the small yautja sitting in the middle of the room. "Surely we would have heard about it before now?" He massive head tilted in his confusion.

"That is what we have to find out now." Puitre looked around at all the grimacing faces.

"So what is so special about these creatures that you talk about?" Another voice sang out as the others added the agreements to it.

"Not it but she, by the scent that she was given off." Tye'iope added into the discussion.

"You could have been mistaken!" Chattering lifted in the room before quieting down at the stern expression that Puitre was giving the unruly group of males.

"It would not be that easy to mistake this potent scent!" Tye'iope smirked at them before he sat back further into his seat.

"Surely some thing that young would not..." A grave voice called out across the room above the rest, making all eyes turn towards him. "But that is near impossible!"

"I don't think she had quite gotten that far. By the sounds of it she was getting ready to mate and they were interrupted." Tye'iope stated with a shrugged to his massive shoulders. "That was the impression that I got." Crossing his arms over his deep chest as his amber eyes scanned the room.

"Have we got a name for them or do we just throw random stuff out?" Kiryual smirked.

"Well, I don't think they ever got around to be name but the information here states that they are from..." Puitre looked down at the data pad that he held within his hands. "A planet called Loyuval."

"Didn't that planet explode like 300 years ago." A voice rang out as his hands made an exploding motion.

"I think he has spent to many years around the ooman's." A younger yautja whispered to his friend, who hastily agreed with him.

"I heard that." He growled before Puitre glared at the bickering group.

"You were meant too." The youngling made a parting shot before his attention drew back to the front of the room.

"From the record keeping, yes." Puitre wished that his sister was here to help him out. She was the scientist of the family not him, he just flew the shuttles. Scratching his head before he flicked the projector on, displaying a picture of a scrambling female running from a group of humans. "This is the most recent sighting we have of her."

"Oh, yeah. I remember her. What a female." A voice cried out. Slapping his hands over his heart.

"Quick, find me a bucket, he's at it again." Kiryual sang out as he made chocking motions with his hands.

"That's enough." Puitre roared as the pressure behind his eyes started to thud in time with his very heart beat. "Basically see her, and avoid at all costs until otherwise told. It appears she doesn't attack until she is provoked, and no, you are not allowed to provoke her." He breathed heavily at the more then few disgruntled growls and hisses. "Listen up and listen good, you bunch of maggots. Touch her and you die, unless told otherwise avoid at all costs." His red eyes glared around the room. "If you want off this miserable little rock, you will obey this orders or I will dump your arses here to rot. Do I make myself clear?" He growl deep in the back of his throat. His hands thrusted onto his hips as his head did a slow circuit of the room to make sure that everyone was listening to him. Nodding at the sulking looks that he was receiving back from his outburst. He turned and left the room, heading straight for his own personal chambers. It was going to be a long day tomorrow if the way things went tonight was any indication of what was come.

- - - - -

Terri scrambled further into the thickest part of the forest she could find. Her insides felt like they were going to explode, from what that much she had been unable to figure out. Hearing attuned to the surrounding noises as she stopped to survey her area for a moment before moving onwards. The child would be right were she was. Terri knew deep in her heart that she was safe for the little time that she would be gone. Her heart fluttered at the thought of the little female. A smile pulled tightened across her face before she bunched her leg muscles up to make a leap into the trees, hissing at the scratches she received from the smaller bare branches.

Lifting her nose to the air as she sniffed for any other more unfamiliar scents that would be lingering in the area, she made her way to the crook and sat down. Her head dropping down to rest against her chest. Tiredness filling her body as she snuggled down for the night. She would try and find Rad tomorrow. His scent was getting stronger now as she grew closer to the humanise colony. Wariness danced along her spine at this thought.

"I will find you, Radait." Terri whispered onto the wind as her eyes slide shut. She would need all the forth coming strength for what was to come her way.

* * *

Oh, what now I wonder?

Until next time. have a good one! ;D


End file.
